


Задыхаясь

by AVO_Cor



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Желание Рейстлина пройти Испытание, приводит к спору между близнецами





	Задыхаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suffocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640395) by [Leya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya). 



> Работа с ЗФБ 2017 в команде WTF DragonLance 2017

— Я собираюсь пройти Испытание, и ты не сможешь остановить меня!

Карамон несколько секунд, словно не веря своим глазам, разглядывал своего брата-близнеца, пытаясь отыскать среди хаоса, царившего в его голове, действенный аргумент, чтобы донести до Рейстлина, насколько сумасшедшей является эта идея. Так и не найдя ответа, он сказал первое, что пришло ему на ум.

— Ты недостаточно сильный для этого! Оно убьет тебя!

И, таким образом, совершил роковую ошибку, слишком поздно осознав, что натворил.

— Недостаточно сильный? — глаза Рейстлина гневно сузились и он с угрозой шагнул к брату. — Как ты смеешь! Я достаточно силен. Не болтай о вещах, в которых ты ничего не смыслишь!

— Но многие погибли! Разве ты не боишься? — Карамон до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал рассказы, слышанные еще в детстве, о прохождении Магического Испытания. Он слишком любил своего брата, чтобы подвергать его такой опасности. Но его заботу не хотели принимать. Даже наоборот. Каждое новое слово, казалось, разжигало гнев Рейстлина еще сильнее.

— Ну и что с того! — раздраженно отрезал Рейстлин, наивность близнеца вызывала в нем отвращение, как и всегда. — Ты думаешь, я захочу жить дальше, если у меня не будет магии? Без магии я ничто!

Карамон шумно сглотнул. Хотя Рейстлин, пресекая всяческие сомнения, годами доказывал, что его тело и душа посвящены магии, глубоко в сердце старшего брата теплилась надежда, что тот выберется из ее паутины, что это лишь сон, от которого Рейстлин очнется. К сожалению, он сильно ошибался.

— Не гляди на меня так удивленно, Карамон! Я знаю, что до тебя обычно долго доходит, но за столько времени ты уже должен был понять, что мне нужна магия! У меня кроме нее больше ничего нет!

— Ты просто ненавидишь меня!

Почему Рейстлин сам не мог понять, что им двоим больше ничего не нужно? Они были самодостаточны, как это и было с самого их рождения. У них обоих были они сами, они существовали друг для друга, и это единственное, что имело значение.

— Тебя? А что мне до тебя? Ты мой брат. Но ты не можешь дать того, что мне нужно. — Рейстлин презрительно искривил губы. — Ты собираешься жениться, Карамон? Конечно, когда-нибудь. А я? Что мне тогда делать?

— Ты мог бы жить с нами! Мы были бы…

— Жить с вами? — Рейстлин выплюнул эти слова совершенно другим тоном, злым и резким, вкладывая в них весь гнев, все презрение и немалую долю разочарования. – Это то, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я навсегда остался жить с тобой и твоей женой, как чудаковатый дядюшка, показывающий свои маленькие фокусы? Вот что я скажу тебе, Карамон! Да я скорее умру самой жестокой смертью, которая может мне выпасть во время Испытания, нежели буду служить клоуном для тебя и твоих детей!

Реакция Карамона была внезапной и непредумышленной. Прежде чем он сообразил, что произошло, он ударил Рейстлина кулаком прямо в лицо, и младший близнец, не выдержав силы удара, сдавленно вскрикнув, повалился на пол.

В маленькой комнате надолго повисла тишина, Карамон стоял, тяжело дыша и глядя на хрупкое тело своего брата, которого он сбил с ног. Постепенно напряжение начало отпускать, и понимание возможных последствий обрушились на него, как ведро холодной воды.

Потрясенный содеянным и преисполненный отвращением к самому себе, он упал на пол рядом с Рейстлином и сжал его подрагивающие пальцы в своей руке.

— Рейст… пожалуйста… мне так жаль! Прости меня! Я не хотел! — Карамон тщетно пытался одновременно отнять руку Рейстлина от его пострадавшей щеки и удержать его кисть в своей ладони, что оказалось весьма сложно, так как едва его брат пришел в себя, он с возмущением отбросил руку Карамона в сторону и забился, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — Рейстлин поморгал в надежде, что зрение прояснится, но перед глазами все расплывалось. Что Карамон с ним сделал? Он медленно убрал руку со щеки и посмотрел вверх.

Карамон издал сдавленный звук, на его глаза навернулись слезы, а на лице было написано такое раскаяние и печаль, что брат может плохо о нем подумать.

— Мне очень жаль, Рейст! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости меня!

Если он верно понял взгляд Карамона, все выглядело действительно плохо. Медленно Рейстлин ухватился за край стола, стоящего рядом, подтянулся и встал на ноги. Все попытки Карамона помочь ему встать он отмел гневным движением.

Пошатываясь от боли, он проковылял в угол, где висело зеркало, принадлежащее их покойной матери. Едва он увидел свое отражение, у него перехватило дыхание. Его левая щека была украшена темно-багровым пятном и опухла настолько, что он с трудом открывал глаз.

Теперь, по крайней мере, было ясно, почему он не мог нормально видеть. Он осторожно провел пальцами по поврежденной коже и зашипел сквозь зубы, когда даже такое легкое прикосновение отозвалось волной боли в его голове.

— Рейст…

Он проигнорировал полный раскаяния голос Карамона, как и протянутую в отчаянии руку, хотя старший брат всего лишь хотел убедиться, что у него все в порядке. Вместо этого Рейстлин дрожащими руками взял кувшин, налил из него воды в небольшой таз, намочил в нем край своей рубашки и аккуратно приложил мокрую ткань к щеке.

— Прошу тебя! Я не хотел! — Карамон шагнул было ближе, но взгляд Рейстлина, отраженный в зеркале, был таким темным, что заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Больше никогда не смей прикасаться ко мне! — парень, едва справляясь с головокружением, которое казалось пронзало его до кончиков волос, наклонился и сплюнул немного крови в мутную воду. Он аккуратно потрогал кончиком языка зубы, они были целы, что определенно успокаивало. По крайней мере, хоть в этом ему немного повезло.

— Мне правда очень жаль! Пожалуйста, Рейст! Ты должен мне поверить! Я этого не хотел! — Карамон едва не плакал. Он подошел ближе к Рейстлину, но тот смерил его ледяным взглядом и вновь отвернулся к зеркалу. Карамон застыл на месте.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, Рейст!

— Ты хочешь помочь мне? Не утруждайся! Я пришел к выводу, что могу не пережить твою помощь!

На этот раз Карамон издал сдавленный звук, но Рейстлин не обратил на него внимания. Казалось, он решил игнорировать брата.

Казалось, тот перестал существовать для Рейстлина. Стыдясь своего ужасного поступка, Карамон медленно побрел прочь из комнаты.

 

* * *  
— Проклятье! — Карамон со злостью врезал кулаком по стволу дерева. Боль волной разошлась по руке, но крепкий парень даже не заметил ее. Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел на костяшки пальцев, где кожа была содрана о кору, и вытер кровь о штанину.

И почему все должно было закончиться именно так? Он знал, как недолго Рейстлин продержится без защиты. Он должен был предвидеть реакцию брата, но он был ослеплен своей заботой о нем, и эта забота привела к случившемуся, к тому, что он поклялся не делать никогда.

Он задумчиво потер ноющую руку, задаваясь вопросом, что он может сделать прямо сейчас, чтобы сохранить свои отношения с братом. Он был уверен, Рейстлин не простит его. Карамон слишком хорошо знал мстительный характер своего брата.

Его положение стало теперь куда хуже. Карамон вздохнул и устало опустился в высокую траву. Пришло время хорошенько обдумать свои дальнейшие действия, иначе он рисковал навсегда перестать быть частью жизни Рейстлина. Дать брату больше свободы и больше не вмешиваться в его жизнь – ему не впервые приходилось рассматривать такие вероятности. Нет, он не пойдет на это. В конце концов, он нужен Рейстлину. Защита и благополучие младшего брата были основой его жизни. Он нес за него ответственность. Карамон впервые не знал, что делать дальше.

Пока что, во всяком случае. У него была цель, и он собирался достичь ее любой ценой. Он хотел стать воином. Эту цель он себе поставил еще в ранней юности и в последние несколько лет усердно работал в этом направлении. Тем не менее, чем ближе он подбирался к достижению этой цели, тем неопределенней она становилась.

Его мечтой было стать воином, приобрести славу и известность. Но если он станет солдатом, его никогда не будет дома, и жизнь его все время будет висеть на волоске. Да и финансовую сторону не стоит забывать. Что станет с его братом, пока его будет бросать из боя в бой, и каждую секунду он будет смотреть в лицо смерти?

Рейстлин просто не сможет его сопровождать. Жизнь воина слишком трудна и опасна для такого слабого юноши. Однако, речи о том, чтобы оставить его одного, и быть не может. Его брат-близнец нырнет с головой в колдовство, а его жизнь — это то, чем Карамон не хотел рисковать ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Карамон в раздумьях кусал нижнюю губу, когда ему пришло в голову, что он ошибся. Один способ все же был.

Рейстлину не придется оставаться дома, а ему не придется упускать его из виду. Юный колдун может стоять плечом к плечу со своим братом во время битв как боевой маг. Но для этого он должен сперва пройти Испытание в этой проклятой башне.

На мгновение Карамон почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Как ни крути, все снова возвращалось к одному: к Магическому Испытанию.

Может быть, ему пора стать честным самим с собой. Парень мрачно усмехнулся, когда сам дал себе этот совет, но он был как нельзя кстати и раскрывал его истинные чувства. Это была не просто боязнь за жизнь Рейстлина. Его страх гнездился намного глубже, потому что внутренний голос подсказывал ему: он потеряет Рейстлина, как только тот пройдет Испытание.

Погибнет его брат или нет — результат будет один. Как только Рейстлин станет Магистром магии, у него больше не будет причин оставаться рядом с братом, а этого Карамон позволить не мог. Сама мысль о будущем без своего близнеца пугала его. Ведь они связаны вместе, два человека, чьи души неразрывно переплетены. И у Карамона никогда не возникало и тени сомнения, что они будут вместе всю свою жизнь.

До этого момента.

С беспокойством Карамон осознал, что в его жизни наступил переломный момент, и его будущее зависит от решения, которое он должен принять прямо сейчас.

К сожалению, он не имел ни малейшего представления, что он должен выбрать. Если он хочет славной судьбы воина, тогда он должен отпустить своего брата, позволить ему начать собственную жизнь и пройти Испытание. Реши он иначе, ему придется отказаться от своей мечты, похоронить мечту Рейстлина стать магом, и никогда не выпускать своего близнеца из виду. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

Карамон в задумчивости прислонился спиной к стволу дерева и прикрыл глаза. Возможно есть небольшой шанс отложить решение. Он сперва попытается вразумить Рейстлина. Но ум подсказывал, что это пустая надежда. Слишком уж глубоко проник яд магии в жилы его брата, чтобы простые слова помогли.

Если бы он так долго не прятал голову в песок, Карамон бы уже давно понял, что потерял брата в миг, когда тот впервые повторил фокус ярмарочного колдуна.

Может быть, уже слишком поздно для их общего будущего.

Но признать это он был точно не готов. Независимо от того, что он решит в конечном счете, одно он знал наверняка. Он никогда не оставит своего близнеца в беде, потому что они связаны с друг с другом. Навсегда.

 

* * *  
Неделю спустя…

Первые лучи восходящего солнца как раз осветили верхушки деревьев, когда Рейстлин толкнул наружу дверь маленькой комнаты, которую он снимал со своим братом и, моргнув, остановился на пороге. Взглянул оценивающе на красный светящийся шар перед глазами, а затем продолжил свой путь в конюшню.

Наконец час настал. Сегодня он отправится в долгожданную поездку, которая приведет прямиком в Башню Волшебства для прохождения Испытания, и ничто не в силах остановить его. Со времени их ссоры с Карамоном между ними все было спокойно и мирно. Никаких обвинений, никаких претензий. Старший брат даже больше не бросал на него сердобольных взглядов, которыми обычно щедро одаривал. Впервые в жизни Рейстлин чувствовал себя почти свободным.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не увидел, как его брат-близнец стал рядом с ним.

— Чего тебе надо?

Грубое приветствие заставило Карамона поежиться, но он выдержал ядовитый взгляд своего брата.  
— Я иду с тобой.

Рейстлин обмер. Этого просто не могло быть. Только не сейчас, когда от исполнения мечты его отделяла всего пара минут. Как только он только покинет эту жалкую деревню и оставит позади своего сверх меры предупредительного брата, тогда он сможет наконец взять собственную жизнь в свои руки. Никогда прежде он ничего не желал так сильно, как этого.

— Если я не могу удержать тебя от Испытания, значит я пойду с тобой.

Ну почему боги так с ним поступают? Свобода была так близко, ее можно было коснуться, но прямо перед заветной целью его снова обманули, да еще и посмеялись над его наивностью. Карамон в последние дни наверняка отлично развлекся, насмехаясь над доверчивостью младшего братишки, который на самом деле поверил в его наигранное равнодушие и впал в заблуждение, что сможет сам управлять своей жизнью.

— А если я скажу тебе, что не желаю твоей компании? Не думаю, что я хочу путешествовать с кем-то, кто предпочитает кулаки, как более весомый аргумент. — Рейстлину было не по себе, но он не знал, что еще предпринять, кроме как взывать к совести брата. — К тому же, я отлично могу справиться и в одиночку.

— Я последую за тобой куда бы ты ни отправился, Рейст. Кит однажды мне сказала, что я несу за тебя ответственность, и она права. Я никогда тебя не брошу. — Карамон едва смог подавить торжествующую улыбку, когда увидел ошеломленный взгляд брата.

— Вот оно что.

То же самое он сказал их сестре, когда та скептически отнеслась к его рассказу о Школе Магии. Карамону было не совсем понятно, что Рейстлин имел в виду, но произнес он ее тем же тоном, что и тогда, разочарованный, что даже его сестра не верила в него, не верила, что он сможет стать самостоятельным. А затем брат отвернулся.

— Рейстлин?

— Я не могу помешать тебе ехать в том же направлении, что и я, но не надейся, что я стану тебя ждать, — произнес молодой человек ледяным тоном, перебрасывая вещевой мешок через спину лошади. С трудом взобравшись в седло, он пустил коня вскачь сильным ударом пяток в бока..

Лошадь сперва взвилась на дыбы, изрядно напугав всадника, а затем рванула с места так, будто за ней гнались демоны, оставляя ошеломленного Карамона позади в клубах пыли.

 

* * *  
Карамон молча наблюдал, пока Рейстлин удалялся, не делая ни единого движения, чтобы последовать за ним. Он еще наверстает упущенное время, а пока даст Рейстлину возможность успокоиться.

Убежав, его брат не мог сбежать. Рейстлин был не очень опытным всадником. Даже скача неспешно, он все равно вскоре его нагонит, и тогда у Рейстлина не будет никаких шансов улизнуть еще раз.

Старший из близнецов неторопливо направился к конюшне. Было весьма кстати, что еще вчера он уложил все свои вещи и договорился с владельцем, что арендует у того лошадь.

Он без проблем получил животное, крепко привязал сумку позади седла и легко на него вскочил. У Рейстлина было достаточно времени, чтобы успеть остыть и смириться с мыслью, что старший брат никогда не упустит его из виду. В следующие пару дней, вероятно, будет немного сложно, но в итоге он понадобится Рейстлину и он будет там в этот момент. Так же, как и всегда с самого их рождения.

Карамон усмехнулся. Может, это и было тем верным решением: дать брату немного свободы действий. А когда его близнец потерпит неизбежное поражение, которое обязательно последует за его показной независимостью, он будет рядом. И это еще крепче привяжет Рейстлина к своему старшему брату… так будет лучше. Будет наконец так, как это и должно быть.

Карамон пришпорил коня и последовал за братом по дороге, навстречу их общей неотвратимой судьбе.

 

© Leya  
Перевод AVO Cor  
08.11.2016  
Ровно


End file.
